


Vita Fight

by bazer63



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazer63/pseuds/bazer63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted an excuse to say Giant Green Bunnies. But Nick make a stupid request and Tony argues with him.</p><p>Inspired by this chapter: http://archiveofourown.org/works/945971/chapters/1846736</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vita Fight

"And before we conclude our meeting, I would like to ask Tony Stark for a favour" Nick Fury said.  
"Yeah what is it?" Tony said.  
"Do you have you Father's notes on Vita Rays?"  
Tony could practically feel the rest of team staring at him.  
"Not any more."  
"What."  
"I set them all on fire."  
"Why"  
"A)The Super Soldier thing is a stupid idea and b) There was a massive risk of me giving in to the temptation to do something with them." That was insensitive but he'll worry about it later.  
"That approach was of much help to Bruce. I'm sure he'll thank you for it"  
Bruce sighed. Tony assumed it was because he didn't want to be dragged into it but the Bruce said  
"They told me I working on radiation resistance not making a human weapon."  
This was news to Tony.  
"How did they expect to get the right results then?"  
"I'm radiation resistant" Cap butted in.  
"Back to the point we need it to crea-"  
"There was a reason they lied to Bruce about what he was working on. Anyone could see they're not making the next Hero they're making a weapon"  
"Says the Merchant of Death"  
"I never used a person as a material."  
"Your weapons killed more that a Super Soldier ever could."  
"And what would be the cost even getting there? The survival rate for this project isn't high"  
"This could have lowered it."  
"More people would have tried it. And more people would have been killed. And who says it's going to produce Captain America 2.0. There are three other survivors of this and ," He shouldn't bring Bruce into this,"two of them were evil pricks."  
"With careful animal testing and well selected subjects"  
"As much as the idea of giant green bunnies is tempting, real life wouldn't be nearly as entertaining."  
Fury decided to compose himself. It was clearly futile as there was no chance of getting the information.  
"Dismissed"


End file.
